


Moving In

by bludraven



Series: Details in Immortality [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: New Zealand, Vampires, moving in, no ship/ship who you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Reader moves to New Zealand and decides to meet her new neighbors.





	Moving In

You’d just gotten the last of the seemingly endless boxes into your new house and were sitting on the couch which was about the only thing in its place at the moment while you let out a satisfied sigh. You sank back into the comfortable seat and took a look around the place. It was a bit of an impulse buy now that you stopped to think about it; the home had three rooms, a big enough kitchen and bathroom and a huge living room. You would probably end up having to close off more than half the house until you had any clue as to what to do with the extra rooms and even then you knew you’d probably end up sleeping on the couch like you usually did after work. The truth was you just wanted a place where you didn’t have to worry about upstairs neighbors stomping around or some poor pup who’d been locked in while their owner was off at work yapping all day. That being said the smaller houses in that area were somehow more expensive, you’d guessed it was probably due to the fact that they were brand new and your place looked like it’d been around since 1946.

The more you thought about the sheer size of the estate the less you felt like getting up from the soft sofa and slowly went from sitting to slouching until you were lying on your side and telling yourself you’d only take a short nap before starting to unpack.  
Four hours later you jolted up from your “short nap” to notice you were in complete darkness except for a slash of light coming from the windows which you still hadn’t added curtains to. Squinting a bit you realized it was coming from your neighbors house, there was a stone perimeter separating your two homes but you could roughly make out that there was a man hanging clothes. Looking back down to your phone, and again squinting as the harsher light hits your retinas, you learn its currently 6:30 p.m.  
Yawning, you get back up and just sit there for a few minutes before you decide to get up and turn on the lights. You suddenly notice you were kind of sticky from having heaved in those boxes earlier and you realize your past due for a shower.  
A couple minutes later you were clean and smelling much better. You went through your clothes and, after getting dressed, went back downstairs in search for something to eat. You ended up having tortilla chips with some dip as you sat at your table and zoned out. Suddenly there was a noise from your neighbors and subsequently someone’s voice cursing lowly, snapping you out of your daze. The boredom had finally gotten to you and you decided to go meet whoever was doing chores at this time. You clapped the crumbs off your hands and headed out the door.  
Soon you were standing at the slightly dark front porch and knocked.  
The hollow sound echoed out but soon after there was extreme silence in the house except for a series of hushed whispers you could hardly make out. You waited a little longer than you thought you’d have to and we’re starting to convince yourself that perhaps this wasn’t the best time to pay someone a visit when you noticed the door slowly open as a tall man with dark eyes and equally dark shoulder length hair eyed you through the very slim space between the doorframe and the door itself.  
“What?” He said shortly in an accent you immediately noticed.  
“Uh… hi, um, I’m…” His piercing glare made speaking twice as awkward and you shuffled a bit before finally finding the words.  
“I just moved in…” you gestured with your thumb to the house on the left as you spoke.  
“And I noticed you seemed to be up so I thought I’d take the opportunity to uh, you know, say hi.”  
The guy simply stares back at you for a moment that seemed an awful lot like infinity before a different voice comes from inside.  
“Who is it?”  
The stranger at the door turns to face the owner of the voice and answers just as simply as he had to you.  
“New neighbor.”  
There was a slight bit more noise inside the house as a third voice seemed to comment on the newfound information before the door is completely opened and your greeted with the vision of another man.  
This one seemed a lot less scary and was definitely much more courteous.  
“Hi.” He dragged out the word with a smile and you noticed something different about his teeth but brushed it off, considering it rude to stare.  
“Hi.” You replied simply, a little taken aback by how weird that whole situation just now had been.  
“So you’re our new neighbor, yeah?”  
This man had an accent as well but looked quite distinct from the first. He was a bit tanner, though still strangely pale you had to admit, and had his hair short and brushed back elegantly despite his clothes being a tad gaudy.  
“Yeah, um, just moved in today.” You explained once more and then went on to state your name.  
“Oh, well, I’m Viago. Nice to meet you.” He put out his hand for you to briefly shake and you noticed how cold they were but shrugged it off as yet another uncanny detail to your new neighbor.  
“You’ve meet Vladislav.” He motions to the first guy as if he’d said more than one word to you.  
The two of you eye each other with a small nod of acknowledgement before you turn back to your more interactive host.  
“And this is Deacon.” He points to a short man in the back of the group who is giving you an even more intense glare than Vladislav had and you simply wave to the fellow in attempts to ease him off of it. “Yo?” He answers and you uncomfortably look back to Viago.  
“Cool, so, yeah I just thought you’d like to know who’s living next door, so…” You took a step back as you crudely chuckled to demonstrate you were keen on leaving.  
“Yeah, sure. I hope we all get along nicely.”  
You forced another small chuckle and nodded.  
“Same here, neighbor. See you around.”  
“Ok, see you. Bye.” Again he dragged out the last word and you turned to leave the weird guys as quickly as possible before suddenly remembering an actual important thing you had to say.  
“Oh, uh, I should mention, I mostly work night shifts so if I ever bother you guys at all with noise or anything feel free to tell me.”  
“Oh, that’s quite alright. We’re usually up during the night ourselves.” Viago looks and motions to his comrades who nod in agreement before turning back to you.  
“Oh, that’s great. I won’t be too much of a hassle then.”   
“Not at all.” He smiles again and you genuinely return the favor this time around.  
“As a matter of fact, why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow so we can get to meet you a little better.”  
You looked from Viago to the others; they were definitely not normal… whatever that meant anyway, but you’d be lying if you said that there wasn’t something about them that intrigued you. Thinking about how tedious it would be to sit alone in that massive house of yours by yourself all night again you suddenly decided.  
“Ok… yeah sure.”  
“Say, eight o'clock?” Viago looked to his buddies again who mumbled and nodded then turned back to you once more.  
“Eight it is then.” You confirmed and smiled at the men again before walking off.  
Even as you left their driveway you were already questioning what you’d gotten yourself into.


End file.
